1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for adjustably suspending a computer monitor or other video monitor under a work surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer monitors and other video display monitors (hereinafter "monitors") are an increasingly ubiquitous part of the work place. Such monitors are typically mounted on a user's desk or work surface. This arrangement, however, not only wastes precious work space, but also suffers from a variety of ergonomic disadvantages. For example, many users find that it is uncomfortable to view a monitor in an upright vertical position on their desk for extended periods. Also, it is awkward for a user to attempt to simultaneously view both the monitor and papers or other materials arrayed on the work surface if the monitor is placed in the standard vertical arrangement on top of the work surface.
Methods and apparatuses for positioning a monitor underneath a work surface (which may then be viewed by a user, for example, through a piece of non-reflective glass placed over a hole in the work surface) are known. However, such known methods and apparatuses tend to be both bulky and relatively inflexible. In particular, such systems tend to take up an inordinate amount of space underneath the work surface. Also, once a monitor is placed in such known systems, it is difficult to adjust the positioning of the monitor to accommodate the changing preferences of one or more users. Also, known systems may not be able to accommodate diverse sizes and shapes of monitors.